


The Dark Knight

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - IwaOi [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, or is it really reincarnation lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi finds himself transported back in time to witness, first-hand, the Final War that he’s supposed to be simply studying, one hundred years after its end. Nothing make sense, especially the fact that when he meets the masked, villainous Grand King who caused all this suffering, he sees his best friend’s face instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new fic, even though I shouldn't be writing anything extra stuff. I hate myself for thinking of all these ideas orz
> 
> Time Travel AU, inspired by The Sword and Shield Series by spirithorse, the Flash Forward TV Series, and way too much time-travel books.

**\- 100 years after the Grand King’s Assassination -**

“Iwa-chan, you’re such a meanie!”

“Shut up, stupidkawa.”

“Rude!”

None of their classmates are in the vicinity, which is all good, because they’ll probably just roll their eyes at their antics.

Truth be told, Iwaizumi Hajime’s not sure how his adamant refusal of being paired with this happy-go-lucky idiot (who happens to be his childhood friend) got transformed into being tasked to be his partner in this class field trip.

While it isn’t a surprising turn of events, Iwaizumi has been hoping that he wouldn’t get partnered with this silly man _today_ of all days. He just wants to get this part of the field trip over with - he’s not particularly interested in ooh-ing and aah-ing at the video presentations and he’s definitely not interested in maneuvering around the different historical sites in the vicinity.

He just doesn’t get the appeal of knowing which exact route did the Grand King take before he got ambushed and assassinated. It’s been a hundred years, nobody really cares about the streets and turns and what-not. All that really matters is that the Grand King’s been assassinated a hundred years ago, ending his rule of tyranny and bringing about world peace.

That’s all that matters.

“But he’s so _tragic_ ,” Oikawa wails by his side, tugging him back so that their elbows and sides remain pressed together, people from all walks of life, from all over the country, milling about with their own sightseeing agenda.

Right.

Iwaizumi didn’t want to be partnered with his idiotic childhood friend who had the idiotic opinion that the Grand King was some romantic, misunderstood, _tragic_ character.

Their field trip was supposed to teach them the importance of humility and peace and make them remember the heroic deeds of heroes from a hundred years ago. They’re not supposed to feel any sort of sorry-ness for a villain.

Iwaizumi can already hear the sigh from their teacher when Oikawa inevitably hands in a report that would wax poetic but ultimately miss the point about the Grand King.

“He’s probably butt-ugly.”

“Hey, you can’t just _know_ that!”

“Why else would he hide his face behind that weird-ass mask?”

“Maybe he’s actually a girl!” Oikawa’s always been a fan of strange theories. He’s also always been a fan of aliens and the supernatural. He’s always been a fan of the weirdest things. Iwaizumi doesn’t know why he’s friends with this person. “Or! Maybe he’s twins with the Hero? Or there’s probably a number of Grand Kings and they just shift masks!”

Iwaizumi knows that while he’s very groggy during History class (it’s the first class of the morning, because the world apparently wants to give him an extra hour of sleeping before he officially starts the day), there’s no way that his lack of knowledge about the specifics of the Grand King’s life - his real name, his birthday, his face - is due to his constant sleepy state. It’s like the world has decided collectively that in times of peace, there’s no need to trouble anyone with what true evil looked like.

Everyone knows who the Grand King is to their lives.

Everyone knows the story of how the Grand King ruined countries.

Everyone knows about how a plain _katana_ was able to rid the world of its greatest taint, in plain sight, interrupting the grandiose parade of the Grand King.

Everyone _knows_.

“He’s just a huge dumbass who didn’t know how to run a country right.”

“Iwa-chan, you like the word ‘dumbass’ so much, no? You should expand your vocabulary!”

“You’re so noisy,” Iwaizumi complains, swatting at Oikawa’s elbow.

To retaliate, Oikawa links their elbows together, the very picture of sweet closeness.

Iwaizumi hears giggling from somewhere further back.

He doesn’t turn around to glare at them into silence, because it’s too much work and Oikawa can be persistent and strong when he puts his mind to it.

“Aw, Iwa-chan, this is why you can never have a girlfriend! Aren’t you lucky that you have the wonderful me as your friend? I’ll make this field trip very educational for you, Iwa-chan! I shall teach you all of my charming ways!”

Iwaizumi hits Oikawa harder.

He doesn’t blush and he doesn’t grumble much.

Iwaizumi Hajime doesn’t even know why he’s in love with this idiot.

**\- 1 year before the Grand King’s Assassination -**

Iwaizumi Hajime feels horror cling to his throat.

He knows this scene.

Everyone knows this scene.

It’s the Fall of Tokyo and it’s been covered by no less than twenty documentaries.

There’s no way to mistake this rubble, this chaos.

It’s the Fall of Tokyo and that should be one hundred and one years ago.

But that’s not the reason for the horror making his throat dry, rough and all the more painful.

The Grand King is in front of him, despite his messy, public death being celebrated for a hundred years now.

But that’s not the reason for his horror either.

The Grand King is in front of him now, his mask on the ground, revealing the face that no History Class has ever discussed.

Iwaizumi Hajime knows this face better than his own.

It’s the face of the dumbass he’s been in love with for the past ten years, after all.

“...Oikawa?”

You’re the Grand King...?


End file.
